


For just one night

by Bexyboo101



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyboo101/pseuds/Bexyboo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solas has left Lavellan and revealed that he can no longer be with her, Lavellan has some unanswered questions for the elf and she wont take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For just one night

Raven quickly stormed past the multiple groups of guards as she weaved her way in and out of various rooms. As she entered another room, her eyes flickered at him, sitting there in a chair with a book balancing on his lap. Upon entering the room she slammed the door behind her, stirring him from his reading. He looked up at her surprised by the loud noise before closing his book.  
“Vhenan I know you have questions but…”  
“Do not speak Solas” she spoke with a commanding tone, interrupting his sentence. Solas opened his mouth to rebuttal but the glare she shot at him gave him a hint to keep quite.  
“I thought you loved me” she said, bowing her head, her hands tugging at her robes.  
“I believed that you actually cared about me. I believed that you wouldn’t hurt me, that you would stand by me”  
Solas watched her in silence, watched as her eyes would take quick glances before looking back down at the floor, eyes that were once filled with love and joy now filled with heartache and rage. He knew that she was angry with him, that she would never forgive him for such a betrayal, that hate would fill the void inside her that was once filled with love for him.  
“But apparently I thought wrong” she spoke, looking up at him,” Everything I thought I knew about you was all wrong. I thought you were kind and caring but now I see that you are none of these things. You never did love me did you?”  
“Vhenan you are wrong. I do love you”   
“Stop it!” she shouted, her hands balled up into fists.  
“Stop lying to me Solas. Just stop it. My heart can’t take much more of this” she took a step forward before stopping, realising that this was not the man she had once loved.  
“After all that we have been through. Everything that we have done together. I thought that tonight would be the night. When you asked me to meet with you at the river I thought that tonight would be the most romantic night of my life. That I would be able to tell you that I loved you and that you would say the same to me. Just like in a story”  
Her eyes began to fill up with tears, blurring her vision.  
“I wish I could hate you Solas. I really wish I could. You have no idea how much I would love to hit you right now”  
Her head fell in defeat as the tears began to run down her face  
“But…I can’t…I can’t stop loving you. I hate it. I hate the fact that even after you have broken my heart I still find it in myself to love you”  
Solas slowly walked forward to her. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and wiped away the small droplets of tears.   
“I am sorry Vhenan. Truly I am. I never intended on hurting you like this.” He lifted up her head forcing her to look into his eyes, “But know this that I will always love you. I never anticipated finding such a wonderful spirit such as your own”   
She smiled at him, placing her hand on top of his own. He gave her a small smile as his other hand came up and removed a strand of hair away from her face. But all too soon, that smile faded away.  
“But…I stand by what I said. I can’t do this. I can’t be with you Vhenan” he pulled away, bringing back the memories of the heartbreak.  
“Solas…please. There must be something I can do to help. Something I can do to get you to change your mind” she asked, pleaded, begged.  
“There is nothing you can do…”  
“No there has to be something. Anything. I don’t care what it is. All I want is for us to be together Solas” she went to walk towards him but Solas moved back, away from her.  
“Stop Vhenan! Please just stop. There is nothing you can do that can change my mind. Please just…leave” he turned away, folding his arms.  
She starred at him. There was nothing. Nothing she could do. She was defeated. The man that she loved, the man that she had grown to care about did not want to be with her. Thoughts of self-loathing whispered in her ears as she tried to think of a logical reason to his rejection. Maybe it was her, maybe it was her hair colour or the way she spoke or maybe…..no that didn’t matter now. She knew that he wasn’t going to change his mind. And she knew very well that this self-hatred thought would just drive her to the point of insanity. She had to stop, for his sake and for her own.  
Lowering her head, she let out a small sigh before walking past him.   
“If that is what you want. Fine I will take my leave” she sighed as she bent down and pick up a book and turned back to him. She walked up to him and gave a small smile, trying her hardest to mask any sadness that she felt.  
“Goodnight Solas” she leaned up and kissed the side of his cheek, lingering close beside him. Throwing caution to the wind she brought her lips to his, quickly kissing him, knowing that this would probably be the last time she would ever be able to feel his lips against her own.  
Much to her surprise, Solas kissed back, applying more pressure. His hand held onto the back of her head, holding onto her for as long as he could. Dropping the book, she wrapped her arms around his waist. The kiss intensified as they clutched onto each other, neither of them wanting to let the other go.  
Solas broke apart, starring at her with desperate eyes.  
“We shouldn’t….” he whispered before kissing her again before breaking apart, breathless.  
“I...Shouldn’t…” Her hand slowly moved up his shirt, her nails tracing along the small indents of his toned muscles. A shiver ran up his spine as she kept their bodies close.   
“Let us be happy Solas. For just one night” she whispered, brushing her lips against his own. Their eyes watched each other as the room filled with silence. Suddenly he seized her lips in a fit of passion, his hands grabbing hold of her clothes, tugging on them in desperation. He couldn’t take it anymore. From their first kiss in the fade all he had wanted was to take her in his arms and show her how much she meant to him. Fear had kept such desires at bay but now he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to have her.  
Her hands worked their way back down his chest, towards his trousers. She moved them down slightly before rocking her hips against his. He broke the kiss, hissing slightly at her movements. They stood away from each other, gasping for breath, their minds processing their actions. With a small smirk she walked forward, eyes stalking his own before taking his hand in hers.  
She slowly led him out of the room and up a flight of stairs much to his own confusion.  
“Vhenan where are we…” before he could finish she turned a corner and made her way to her chambers. Once they were in front of her chambers entrance she realised his hand and turned to face him, leaning against the wooden door.  
“Shall we continue?” she asked, biting her lip. He knew he should say no. Leave her now before she was hurt anymore. His brain was screaming, telling him to go now but his desires were stronger. He wanted her. He wanted to have her right here, right now. To see her in such a state, lust glowing in her eye, that lust begging him to follow.   
Without a word he walked forward, kissing her as the door opened. He knew it was too late now.  
Biting on her lip, he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to meet her own. She moaned as they fought for dominance, their hands clawing at each other’s clothes. As they made their way closer to the bed, she broke away and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned in and captured her neck, placing quick kisses along the skin. She let out a soft sigh as his hands peeled away her clothes. She smiled, his hands softly caressing her body, as if she was a fragile ornament.  
And then with a shove she fell against the bed, her naked body spread out against the indulgent covers. Her coffee coloured hair lay messily against the bed. She smirked at him as she watched him get rid of his trousers. Kneeling of the bed he gently spread her legs apart, eyes captivating her own. Solas crawled on top of her as he kissed his way up her body. His lips lingered at her petite breasts before capturing her lips one last time. His kisses were filled with passion and desperation, as if he never wanted this moment to end.  
“Solas…” she breathed, rolling her hips against his. Oh how he has longed to hear his name leave her lisp in such a way.  
Without another word he thrusted his hips forward, filling her tight heat. She arched against his, breast pressing tightly against his chest as she threw her head back. Her mouth hung open as she moved her hips. A sly smirk graced his lips as he thrusted again, pulling himself almost completely out before slamming back inside her. With each thrust, passion grew inside her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer, pressing a firm kiss against his lips. One hand slide down to her thigh and brought her leg up, wrapping both around his waist.  
Moans spilled from her lips like water from a waterfall as the room filled with the noise of their hunger for each other. Her hands wandered down to his back as her nails dug into his skin. He let out a loud hiss as his thrusts became harder, almost driving her over the edge. She moved her hips against his own, creating more friction between them. He smiled as she continued to moan his name causing his need for her to rise. His fingers dug into her hip, leaving small marks that will most likely be there in the morning. Her nails racked against his back, causing small red marks and paths of red blood to appear. These marks letting everyone who saw them know about the desire she had for him. As his movements grew with ferocity she felt the butterflies in her abdomen, slowly growing more and more in intensity. Suddenly with a well angled thrust she came undone, trying her hardest not to scream out his name. As he rode out her orgasm, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his movements becoming sloppier. Finally with a few more thrust her came inside her, his hot breath coating her neck as his hips stilled. They lay there for a while, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.   
“I wish you would change your mind Solas” she murmured, exhaustion taking over her body. He lifted his head slowly and smiled at her, his hand coming up to caressed her cheek.  
“You are so beautiful Vhenan” he whispered before kissing her lips. She let out a small groan as he untangled himself from her, shiver slightly at the loss of heat. She knew he was leaving. He had to. She didn’t understand why he had to go nor did she understand why this was the end of their relationship. But she knew that she loved him and if that meant that she had to let him go then she would let him.   
Solas put back on the pieces of his clothing, trying his best not to make too much noise. Raven lifted up herself and repositioned her body, allowing her heavy head to rest softly against the pillow. He smiled at her, pulling a large blanket over her naked body. As he tucked her in, he noticed a small smile to grow on her lips. A soft kiss was placed on her head as he stood up to take his leave.   
“Goodnight Vhenan” he whispered, leaving his love for the last time.


End file.
